Histoire d'après la mort
by Thina Fayr
Summary: Light n'avait jamais cru en une vie après la mort, ni en dieu ( enfin si, il croyait en lui quoi ) . Seulement voilà, une fois mort, il est accueilli par un fantôme pas comme les autres, qui lui apprend qu'il va retourner vivre sur terre . Super ! En théorie...
1. Chapter 1 : Vive la mort !

_Coucou à tous !_

_Je commence à écrire cette fiction car elle m'inspire beaucoup, et puis l'idée a été validée par ma choucroute, donc je te dédicace ce chapitre !_

_Je suis une lectrice avant tout, donc je peux comprendre que cette fic ne plaise pas à tout le monde, mais même si vous n'avez pas aimé, donnez moi vos commentaires !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Prologue**_

Light était allongé sur les marches d'un entrepôt sale, seul . Qui aurais cru qu'il finirait comme ça ? Sûrement pas lui en tout cas .

Ses rêves d'un monde meilleur, de paix et de joie s'étaient définitivement envolés . En y réfléchissant, il se demandait comment il avait put être naïf au point d'y croire .

Il sentait que sa fin était proche, il savait que Ryuk s'ennuyait ferme depuis la mort de L, et n'attendait que sa défaite pour le tuer . Il avait pourtant fini par penser que le shinigami s'était un peu attaché à lui . Son petit cœur d'humain était bien plus émotif que le monde le supposait .

Justement, ledit cœur commençait à battre de plus en plus fort .

__Nous y voilà, _pensa t-il, _ce traître de shinigami a inscrit mon nom dans son death note . Connard ._

Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts . Il mourrait la tête haute, en digne serviteur de la justice qu'il était . Il ne baissera pas les yeux, même devant la mort .

Son cœur semblait mener un marathon . Et au rythme où il allait, il finirait sûrement premier .

__Calme toi bordel ! _Aurait-il voulu lui hurler, _a ton rythme on va y passer tout les deux, alors calme ta joie et soit dans la moyenne pour une fois dans ta vie !_

Mais son cœur refusait d'écouter ses dires . _Personne ne peut échapper au pouvoir du death note,_ se souvins Light, sauf les dieux . Et il n'en était malheureusement pas un, malgré tout ses efforts .

Défiant les lois régissant l'univers du pseudo-dieu, « l'enfoiré d'organe de merde » redoubla en vitesse, et ce qui devait arriver arriva .

__Non pas ça je ne veux pas mourir non pitié je vous en supplie non ..._

Et Light Yagami, Kira, L, mourut ( là c'est le moment où le monde entier applaudit )

__Bande d'ingrats !_

_**Chapitre 1**_

__Hello mon pote, bienvenue !_

Light ouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez avec... un truc rose bonbon qui lui souriait à pleines dents .

__Waahou ! Je suis devant LE Kira ! Quand les gars sauront ce qu'ils ont manqués, ils seront graave jaloux ! _

La chose lui tournait autour en babillant joyeusement . Encore pire que Misa .

__Tu sais que t'es tarpin* connu ici ! La série sur toi est encore plus regardée que la dernière saison de secret's story, m'enfin en même temps, y a que les anciens candidats qui regardent encore donc..._

__On est où ?_

Autour d'eux, ben, c'était un peu comme son monde, sauf qu'il pouvait voir d'autres choses roses qui se baladaient en volant dans un ciel bleu-orangé . Le crépuscule .

__Ah ouais c'est vrai que t'es nouveau . Déso, je suis plus habitué à accueillir des stars,alors je suis un peu intimidé, et j'en ai oublié de t'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé hihih..._

Bon, Light était réputé pour son sang-froid extraordinaire, mais là ses nerfs grinçaient sous l'effet du rire du truc-machin-chouette .

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de lui en foutre une, c'était qu'il semblait connaître ce lieu, et donc qu'il était potentiellement utile . Rester calme, rester caaalme . Je suis Boudha, je suiiiiiiiiiiiis Boudhaaa . Bien, reprenons .

__Et donc ?_

__Ben en fait, tu as malencontreusement crevé donc tu te retrouves ici ! Le truc c'est que.. hum, t'as pas vraiment vraiment été exemplaire durant ta vie tu vois ce que je veux dire ? T'as entraîné un putain de surpeuplement ici ! Donc les boss ont créés une nouvelle règle..._

A la mention de « boss », Light devînt soudainement trèèèèès intéressé . Il y avait un dieu ici ? Des dieux même . Comment on faisait pour en devenir un ?

Il se reprit . Mieux valait s'intéresser à sa situation actuelle, et le ton de son interlocuteur ne semblait annoncé rien de bon pour lui . Ses idéaux passeraient APRES sa survie, il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois, ce n'était pas pour refaire bêtement la même erreur .

__Qui est ?_

__Les personnes ayant fait des choses pas très correctes genre graves escroqueries, qui ont causés beaucoup de peine, de graves vols, ou des meurtres,_ son regard glissa subtilement vers Light, _vont se réincarner chez les vivants jusqu'à ce qu'ils regrettent sincèrement leurs actes . Il semblait l'avoir apprit par coeur ._

Light se détendit . Si ce n'était que ça, il acceptait avec plaisir ! Pouvoir de nouveau vivre, manger, boire, dormir, tuer aussi … Kira allait renaître ! Kip, Kip, Kip ! Kira !

__Tu pourras toujours voir les morts, mais tu seras visibles aux yeux des vivants . Il te sera nécessaire de te nourrir et ainsi que dormir . _

__Et... qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?_

__On attend ._

__On attend quoi ?_

__Tu vas voir ._

Bon, quitte à attendre, Light préférait utiliser son temps à emmagasiner un maximum d'information . Ce fut donc sans beaucoup de discrétion qu'il se mit à observer son accueillant... « accueilleur » .

__Heyyyy, arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me files la chair de poule ! De un je suis pas gay et j'ai déjà une copine super canon, de deux je suis pas maso alors t'as aucune chance avec moi ._

Une fleur des champs que j'écrase avec félicité, deux fleurs des champs que j'écrase avec félicité, trois fleurs des champs... Aaah, il se sentait mieux !

__Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, je me demandai juste qui tu étais avant, je veux dire, quand tu étais vivant ._

Et hop, un petit mensonge qui lui fera croire qu'il porte de l'intérêt à sa misérable existence pitoyable dont il n'en avait royalement rien à foutre... attendez, il a dit quoi là ?

__Tu peux répéter ?_

__Je suis Jack L'éventreur, Jack The Ripper en anglais . Mais ici, on m'appelle juste Jacky ._

__Je croyais que ceux qui ont tués doivent se réincarner?_

__Ce n'était pas le cas lors de ma mort . De toute façon je suis bien ici, je me suis fais des potes et tant qu'on ne parle pas de prost... humm, devant moi je suis le fantôme le plus fringuant et social que tu puisse trouver ici ._

Ah ouais, d'accord . Soudain, il eut l'air d'entendre quelque chose . Il s'isola un moment, comme si il parlait au téléphone . Quand il revînt, il avait un air mi-content, mi-désolé .

__Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?_

Light avait un esprit de contradiction . Il détestait plus que tout être prévisible, alors...

__La bonne d'abord ._

__Le nouveau Bephone de Steeve marche à la perfection ! Le pauvre, il a passé des années à déprimer après avoir vu ce que ses imbéciles de descendants ont produit . Maintenant, il a lancé une toute nouvelle gamme de téléphone, rien à voir avec vos iphones tout pourris..._

__Tu parles de Steeve Jobs ? Il est ici ?_

__Ben où veux-tu qu'il soit en même temps..._

__Bon, et la mauvaise nouvelle ?_

Nouvel air attristé . On pouvait même voir dans ses yeux de la compassion à l'état pur . Attendez, Jack l'éventreur ou Jacky, quel que soit le nom éprouvait de la compassion pour lui ? Ça devait vraiment vraiment VRAIMENT être sérieux …

Malheureusement pour Light, ça l'était .

Il commença à ressentir des démangeaisons . Il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent extrêmement inconfortables .

Ses yeux devinrent rouge .

Sa peau se couvrit d'une carapace noire et souple .

Il rétrécit considérablement .

(Je sais pas si vous avez deviné )

Il rétrécit encore, et encore, et encore...

Ses membres se transformèrent en pattes fines et légèrement velues .

(Toujours pas?)

Des antennes lui parèrent le sommet de la tête .

Et des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos .

Light Yagami était devenu un moustique .

__Qu'ezzz que z'est que zette merde !_

__Ben, c'est la mauvaise nouvelle vieux ._

__Pourquoi ze zuiz comme zaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

__Ben, c'est ta réincarnation . Ce sont les dieux qui choisissent sous quelle forme tu retourneras sur terre ._

__Va leur dire que ze ne peux pas y aller comme za . Ze veux y retourner en étant un zumain ! _

__Impossible, je ne peux pas faire za . Oups pardon, c'est en t'entendant parler tu vois …_

Le moustique fusilla le fantôme du regard .

__Bref, je te souhaite une bonne existence sur terre Light ! Prends soins de toi !_

__Non attends ze ne veux pas..._

Jacky lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres fantômes, laissant Light seul dans la rue pleine d'humains .

*tarpin : expression marseillaise qui veut dire beaucoup .

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer !_

_A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !_


	2. Chapter 2 : Où survivre c'est compliqué

_La suite de l'épopée de notre cher Light, dorénavant je les ferais plus longs (j'essaierai) _

J_acky lui fit un clin d'œil, puis s'en alla rejoindre les autres fantômes, laissant Light seul dans la rue pleine d'humains ._

Tout seul, il était tout seul ! Ce fichu fantôme l'avait abandonné dans le genre « démerde-toi mon gars » sans plus de cérémonie, et il l'aurait juré sur la vie de sa mère (… ou pas) sans regrets ni remords .

Il se redressa de toute sa minuscule hauteur .

Il était dans une rue assez fréquentée de Roppongi, où il allait souvent, death note sous le bras, en sautillant gaiement, tuer les criminels qui passaient aux infos .

Sauf que là, il était perché sur une poubelle . Très jolie sois-disant passant, jaune chips et gris-métallisé .

En quelques minutes seulement, il comprit plus ou moins comment fonctionnaient ses ailes . Au final, c'était un peu comme lever les bras et les agiter de hauts en bas vigoureusement et rapidement . Bref, impossible pour lui de voler plus de 5 minutes sans être à l'article de la mort .

Pour la première fois, il s'élança dans le vite et...

_Youpiiii ! Ze vole !

Si les humains n'entendaient qu'un moustique particulièrement bruyant, les quelques fantômes présents non-loin de là accoururent aussitôt pour connaître la cause de ce vacarme .

_Regardez ! C'est Light Yagami ! cria une dame corpulente et rose .

Surpris, Light perdit un instant le contrôle de son vol, et failli embrasser le sol, ce qui entraîna l'hilarité de ses spectateurs .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est ridicule !

Vexé, il s'éloigna en battant énergiquement des br.. euh, des ailes . Plutôt mourir une seconde fois plutôt que d'être ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus la risée des fantômes .

Après un vol quasiment sans dommages collatéraux, il se posa enfin sur un rebord de fenêtre d'un appartement en plein centre-ville .

C'était l'hiver, et le soleil disparaissait déjà derrière les nuages rose-orangés . Les maisons étaient toutes allumées, l'eau sur les trottoirs commençait à se transformer en neige, et de la fumée s'échappait par les cheminée .

Essoufflé, il se reposa quelques instants avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur .

C'était une chambre assez sombre mais bien rangée . Sur des étagères, des poupées mutilées et des posters gothique donnaient à la pièce un petit coté effrayant, mais il aurait reconnu ce style de décoration entre mille .

Une petite blonde entra dans la chambre, et s'affaissa sur le lit . Ses épaules tressautaient, et ses larmes mouillaient déjà les couvertures, tandis qu'elle gémissait en serrant contre elle un curieux tissu blanc .

Sa chemise .

Il commençait vraiment à faire froid... Light commença à examiner la fenêtre, et en quelques secondes, il trouva une petite ouverture, minuscule, que Misa n'avait pas du remarquer .

Silencieusement, il s'infiltra dans l'appartement bien chauffé, à son plus grand bonheur , et s'installa confortablement en haut d'une armoire pour passer la nuit .

_Le Lendemain matin _

Light ouvrit un œil . Puis deux . Il les referma . Il les rouvrit . Il cligna des yeux .

Il agita ses pattes . Puis ses ailes .

Il s'étira .

Et s'envola .

Cette fois-ci, il se retint de hurler . Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ameuter tout les fantôme du voisinage, car ça l'aurait obliger à déménager .

Enfin, il serait bien obliger de partir un jour ou l'autre, car vivre avec Misa tout les jours, l'entendre pleurer toute les nuits, ça ne l'enthousiasmait guère .

Après un petit-déjeuner tardif ( il avait découvert un paquet de chips ouvert ), il décolla, et après plusieurs loopings ( on a tous un rêve d'enfant non ? ) il sortit par la fente de la fenêtre et se retrouva à nouveau dehors .

_Il à neizer !

Oups, ça lui avait échappé . De nouveau, telle une horde de sangliers, les fantômes rappliquèrent illico .

_Merdz ! Faut que ze me barre et vite !

Rassemblant ses forces, il s'élança dans l'équivalent d'un sprint pour moustique .

_Il court, il court, le furet ! Le furet des bois mesdameuh..._

Bon sang, POURQUOI fallait-il que les idioties qu'il avait enfermé toutes ses années à double tour dans son cerveau lui reviennent en tête maintenant ?

_Il court, il court, le furet ! Le furet des bois jolieeeuh !_

Il vole à la vitesse d'un vélo sur une pente raide .

Il esquiva de justesse une vieille dame qui eut une crise cardiaque, à croire que c'est sa marque de fabrique pensa t-il .

Il prit un virage très serré, et sema ses poursuivants .

Il errait dans ce parc depuis bientôt 2 heures, sans but précis .

Devait-il chercher à se venger ? Se venger de qui ?

Et comment le faire avec sous cette forme ?

Ces questions existentielles lui torturaient l'esprit, quand il se rappela d'un détail de sa vie d'avant .

L...

Il devait forcément être là, quelque part . Il aimerait bien le retrouver !

Et puis son père aussi, pour s'excuser !

Mais comment faire ? Le monde est si vaste, si étendu ! Il continue derrière l'horizon, à des miles et des miles, un monde si fragile …

Oui, il avait toujours eu la fibre poétique .

Il lui fallait un point de départ . Near !

Oui, son cher L pouvait tout à fait être auprès de cette larve javellisée . Avec un peu de chance, Near est encore au Japon, donc il ne doit pas être très difficile à trouver !

Alléché par ces retrouvailles, Light accéléra la cadence pour sortir du jardin (il doutait de trouver le jeune homme monochrome ici ) .

_BOUM !_

_Tu peux pas regarder devant toi connard ?

Light releva la tête et aperçut...

Oh non, pitié pas ça !

_To be continued..._

_Voili voilou voilà ! J'espèreee que vous avez bien aimé mes chériiis !_

_Dans une semaine c'est les vacances alors tenez bon ! Il faut qu'on soient solidaires !_


	3. Chapter 3 : Retrouvailles

**Il a était un peu plus long à écrire celui-là ...**

**Je remercie tout ceux qui me suivent et qui reviewent régulièrement !**

**Bonne lecture !**

BOUM

_Tu peux pas regarder devant toi connard ?

Light releva la tête et aperçut...  
>Oh non, pitié pas ça !<p>

Il venait d'entrer un collision avec un énorme bourdon . Un de ceux qu'on fuit désespérément mais qui nous pourchasse avec hargne pendant de longues minutes . De vrai saletés .

_Ze zui dézolé heu... monzieur bourdon-zama . Ze zui azzez prezzé en fait et ze ne vous avez pas vu . Zétait involontaire !

Ledit monsieur bourdon pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté . Light en profita pour le regarder un peu plus en détails .  
>Il lui semblait... familier .<br>Le bourdon avait une épaisse fourrure noire et blonde, une tête pas franchement commode et ses pattes se terminaient par de longues pointes aussi aiguisées que des rasoirs . Gloups !

La monstruosité se remit droite, et gonfla ses poumons, emmagasinant le plus d'air possible . Comme si elle allait …

_MAAAAAAAAAAAAATT ! TU FOUS QUOI BORDEL ? J'AI FAIM !

Aussitôt, une abeille de taille modeste et qui semblait fichtrement porter des goggles surgit du coin de la rue, et s'approcha d'eux .

Merde, merde, merde ! Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça, il fallait qu'il tombe sur ces deux insectes 3 fois plus gros que lui et qui semblait lui en vouloir pour il ne savait quelles obscures et mystérieuses raisons .

Le dénommé Matt les rejoignit, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos . De là où il était, Light ne pouvait pas voir ladite surprise mais l'expression réjouie de l'abeille ne le rassurait pas mais alors pas du tout .

_Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé mon Mellow !

Attendez, Mellow ? Oh bon sang ! LE Mello ?  
>Celui qui c'était mis en travers de son chemin .<br>Celui qu'il avait fait tué sans l'ombre d'un remord par Takada .  
>Celui qui se tenait à présent devant lui, et avec une incontestable position de force .<br>Re-merde .

Mello le bourdon se jeta littéralement sur le bout de chocolat . Il le prit d'une seule patte et en cassa un morceau avec ses crocs qu'il avala voracement .  
>Clac !<p>

_Rhaaaa, ça fait du bien ! Merci Matty .

Ah, c'est ainsi que s'appelle donc l'acolyte de Mello . Il avait pourtant mené des recherches très poussées au moyen d'internet mais n'avait jamais pu obtenir la moindre bribe d'information au sujet de tout ces gosses en relation avec L .

Putain de surdoués .

Mello venait de terminer sa tablette, pour le plus grand désespoir de Light qui avait béni chaque seconde de répit .

_Z'ai une queztion à vous pozer . Comment deux gozzes comme vous ont pu zavoir pour mon plan avec Takada ?

_Mello et moi … Matt fit un truc bizarre avec ses pattes et enlaça un Mello pas ravi qu'un moustique de pacotille l'ait insulté . On a fait quelques recherches de notre coté, et puis on a filé Near .

_Vous n'avez pas vu L ?

Mello fronça ses sourcils inexistant de bourdon et gonfla son thorax avec un air menaçant .

_Pourquoi tu veux le voir ? Ça t'as pas suffi de l'avoir tué ?

_Du calme Mellow ….

_Ze voudrais pazzer du tempz avec lui... il était mon zeul ami !

Aussitôt l'ex-garçon blond se calma . Après tout, Light Yagami n'était plus Kira, mais avec lui il fallait se méfier car la moindre erreur pouvait lui coûter la vie . Après tout, il avait payé très cher le fruit de son imprudence .

Mais pour une fois, Light ne mentait pas . Il voulait voir L .  
>Son seul compagnon .<br>Son ami .  
>Son rival .<br>Son frère de cœur .  
>Il se sentait déchiré rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas le retrouver . C'était un besoin vital .<p>

Il sentit presque aussitôt que Mello se méfiait de lui . Et aussi comme une sorte de … malaise ? Plus profond, une sorte de tristesse .

_Zi tu ne zaiz pas où ze trouve L, dis moi où est Near, je zerzerai par moi-même !

Mello n'en revenait pas . Ce gars avait pénétré ses pensées comme du beurre . Le seul à en avoir jamais été capable à part lui avait été L .  
>Oui il était blessé car à sa mort, L ne l'attendait pas . Il n'y avait que Matt, son meilleur ami .<p>

Ils avaient alors cherché leur mentor dans tout les endroits imaginables . Sans succès .

Même s'il n'était pas une poupée de glace comme Near, il avait toujours gardé une façade de sécurité pour dissimuler ses plus profonds secrets et sentiments . Il avait masqué sa peine et sa douleur comme il le faisait depuis tout petit .  
>Il ne se sentait plus en sécurité avec ce type .<p>

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis où se trouve Near ? L n'y est pas .

_On peut lui dire Mellow, de toute façon il ne pourra rien lui faire .

_Je me fous du sort de boule de neige .

_Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?

_... d'accord . A une seule condition . Quand tu retrouveras L, colle lui une beigne de ma part . Je … je ne veux plus être mêlé à ces histoires d'enquêtes .

Il prit la patte de Matt et regarda droit dans ses énormes globes oculaires (pour changer des yeux) .

_J'ai assez perdu et souffert comme ça . Near se trouve à l'hôtel Impérial, 15ème étage, suite 2 . Emmerde le pour nous ! Viens Matt, on s'en va .

Light n'arriva à l'hôtel impérial qu'à la nuit tombée .  
>Car pour éviter de croiser des fantômes et de se faire agresser par les vivants, il avait du faire un énorme détour et passer par des quartiers un peu louches .<p>

Quand il disait « louches », il voulait dire par là qu'il n'y aurait pas mis les orteils de son vivant . Même avec le death note et l'œil de du dieu la mort . Niet .

Entrer fut beaucoup plus dur que prévu . Il fallait éviter les prises anti-moustiques, les colle-insectes, c'était limite si il n'y avait pas des radars !  
>De plus, à chaque fois qu'il se faisait repérer, une horde de domestiques assoiffés de son sang se ruait à ses trousses et il devait ruser pour leur échapper .<p>

Il se rappelait à présent tout les moustiques qu'il avait sauvagement tué . Ses compatriotes !  
>Ils étaient incompris, persécutés puis exterminés sans hésitation par le plus cruel des bourreaux . L'Homme . Et sa redoutable tapette à mouche .<p>

Il s'engouffra dans un ascenseur . Sauvé !  
>Il voleta jusqu'à une petite niche en hauteur, et une fois posé il entama une macarena de victoire endiablée .<p>

_Heyyyyy macarena ! AHA !

_Très joli déhanché en tout cas .

Light leva les yeux et vit un fantôme . Ou plutôt, une fantôme . Une très jolie rouquine avec un regard un peu froid .  
>Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle disparut en traversant la parois de l'ascenseur .<br>Encore tout seul . Il commençait à croire que tout le monde s'était ligué contre lui pour le fuir .

Mais bon, en attendant il faisait bonne figure (on sait jamais qui peut l'épier dans ce monde de dingues) pour pas se donner une image de mec trop triste sans amis . Manquerait plus que ça !

Une voix se fit entendre .

_15ème étage .

Light sursauta . C'était son étage !

_Zaud devant ! Laizzez moi pazzer !

Après quelques magnifiques looping pour éviter les mains agacées qui tentaient de l'écraser (oh monde cruel !) Il réussit à sortir in extremis de l'ascenseur .  
>L'étage était plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence les plus total . Pas rassuré pour un sou, il commença à fureter un peu partout .<br>Il entra dans une chambre aux teintures d'un blanc immaculé, comme si toute la pièce avait été entièrement javellisée .

_La zambre de ze con de Near, grommela t-il .

Les seules touches de couleurs venaient de la quantité innombrable de jouets en tous genres éparpillés par terre . Non, une montagne de jouets dans une chambre quasi-désertique .  
>Il était tenté de rester ici et d'analyser cette chambre pour ainsi mieux comprendre son occupant, mais Near n'était pas là et L non plus .<br>Et si le jeune garçon ressemblait à L, il pouvait parfaitement ne pas venir dormir ici pendant plusieurs jours .

Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mini-flashs . Lui attaché à son ami, désirant dormir sans pouvoir le faire car son geôlier n'était pas fatigué . Toujours lui le regardant engloutir des quantités astronomiques  
>de sucreries, sans jamais s'avouer impressionné . Il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui même, le détective lui manquait cruellement .<p>

Light passa dans la pièce adjacente . Il était à présent dans un immense dressing entièrement rempli de vêtements blanc suspendus à des cintres . Avec un peu d'imagination, il aurait pu comparer les dizaines  
>de rangées de linges à de la neige ... Curieux, il slaloma entre les allées qui formaient un vrai labyrinthe géant .<br>Moins de quelques minutes plus tard, il était complétement perdu .

**La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! ^^**

**Je sais pas si en voyant le titre du chapitre vous avez pensé que ça serait L ... C'était une feinte de ma part, MOUAHAHAHAHA !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, je rappelle que vous pouvez mettre des reviews MAIS si vous n'en avez pas envie, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message, j'y répondrai en moins de 24 h ! **

**A+ !**


End file.
